


Past the Point of No Return

by Vexisss



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demon, Female/Non-gendered person, Monster - Freeform, Oral, Other, Way too much research, first smutfic, i put way too much effort into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexisss/pseuds/Vexisss
Summary: My first smut ever, please be nice at least lmao.Famine is caught spying and taken to the newly-powerful Xulu’s palace, where things get a bit sweaty.





	Past the Point of No Return

Past the Point of No Return

There it sat upon a defiled throne.  
The thing, the Monster that had overthrown its most powerful overseer. The conqueror who killed Gifrey, Demon of Greed, and enslaved their human charge. Who had overtaken an entire piece of the Overworld and the Underworld. Forming some kind of disgusting halo around its body were a throng of monsters— demons, vampires, whatever bugbear could be forged by one’s imagination. It glared down at its most recent captive with empty eye-sockets from its perch, ill-fitting, exquisite breastplate still spattered with black, viscous blood.  
The Famine dragged steel chains across stained, filthy tile and stone, weeping anguished tears as she was violently escorted by finely dressed overseers. Their hands dug coldly into unfeeling flesh and their gaze into blank eyes. Her hair, dyed a wild pink, shone like a colorful beacon amongst the bleak overtones of a destroyed palace. Here she was, in the realm of her detractor.  
Xulu sat, sprawled luxuriously on the seat that had once belonged to Gifrey, and from between its ivory teeth poured a smooth, robotic growl.  
“Nova.”  
Famine glared up at the abomination, recoiling from its utterance of a long dead name. They—Xulu—seemed to take great pleasure in her discomfort. A sharp pain, persistent since she was captured, made its presence again known and the demoness let out a pained sound. The skull-faced creature above her snarled a command to its officers with its clear, authoritative voice to leave. At once every soul in the chamber had fled fearfully, not wanting to experience the creature’s wrath. It leapt gracefully from its throne and silently approached Famine, who, with a cry, scrabbled backwards in terror. She had born witness to this… thing ripping apart a battlefield, crumbling buildings and slaughtering innocents; all in the rage of neglect. Once a creature of gentle nature, Xulu had abandoned its pleasantries and become some horrible purveyor of vengeance. With only a small grunt of effort it slammed her against a wall from meters away, not even needing hands to do so. She was held in place by some indomitable force.  
It came to her calmly, quietly, deceptively. Xulu laid a hand on her face, which Famine smacked away the moment she was allowed to move.  
“You bastard,” she hissed, “you insane bastard! What do you want from me, huh? Because I have nothing.” The woman was quickly shut up by a cold hand planting itself over her mouth. The unusual skull, in the spot where a head should be, remained motionless as its disembodied voice rang from the thing’s throat.  
“I wish to speak to you, Nova. It has been so long, my dear,” they purred. Bloody gashes glistened across Xulu’s chest, never to close. Famine’s nose wrinkled again at the use of her human name.  
“Never again, you manipulative bitch.”  
Its head tilted a bit, hand-to-collar in a mocking, fake-hurt gesture.  
“You wound me, Famine,” it mused, “Manipulative, never. You are the guest here, darling, and it is but my calling to be polite in accordance.” The fur atop its neck and shoulders prickled.  
“But of course, if you would prefer, I could treat you as my position requires.”  
Famine shivered. No way would she allow herself to be subjected to the torture endured by its subordinates.  
“Continue,” She muttered defeatedly, and she could swear that somehow the skull looked like it grinned.  
“I have brought you here in pursuit of what we once had, old friend,” the enemy paced slowly in front of her as it gestured with its hands. It “looked” at her, its posture indicating disdain.  
“I fear that our relationship has suffered from our estrangement, love, and I intend to repair it.” The demon came close to her face, hot breath on her neck, warmth radiating from its eternal injuries. Famine turned her head, pressing herself against the wall, barely keeping herself from punching the creature.  
“Whatever we had back then is dead, Xulu,” she gasped. The abomination sighed and leaned in more, teeth by her jawline, taking in her blush.  
“I think you are lying,” it huffed, barely dragging its teeth by her ear. The temptation demoness’ heart fluttered a bit, but she stayed strong.  
“I-I’m not. I—“  
“We are both inherently sinful creatures,” Xulu murmured, “and I can give you anything you want, Nova. Why do you limit yourself in your desires?”  
Her breath hitched once more at the use of her name; her name, not some title or misnomer. Her hands found their way to Xulu’s back, lightly feeling the emaciated, sinewy details of its scarred hide. Within moments the two had found their way to a different location— still within the chamber, but somewhere more comfortable than the stony wall. Xulu crawled on top of Famine and cradled its skull into her neck, versatile tongue gently making up for every harsh bite, lapping up blood like sugar. Its own hands found themselves busied with Famine’s sides, her rear, her breasts. The woman below it panted from its careful ministrations and guided  
Xulu’s hands, the creature humming into her collarbone while it allowed her to do so. Before her guidance could move further it stayed her grasp, taking back control quietly and nimbly. Gone was the woman’s sheer over-shirt, leaving her in a dark grey tank top and her thin jean shorts.  
Next to come off was Xulu’s breastplate, falling to the floor with a heavy clang. The skull-faced creature let out a small, gratified sound and panted as it peeled off Famine’s shirt to reveal her torso, untouched by needle or blade, what was left of the clean skin of her person. It traced the line of her throat down to the peak of her chest, sensually taking in her body; every last frail detail. Famine was theirs to subdue, completely at the thing’s mercy. A quivering sigh from the other person piqued Xulu’s interest and led its gaze to its partner, whose arms still hung over the abomination’s shoulders. Already she was warm to the touch from so little pleasure, and the creature reveled in her quiet panting.  
“What are you waiting for?” The demoness’ question echoed about its brain case for a few moments, the thing hanging on to her beautiful, vitriolic voice before making the decision to ‘break the silence’. It focused attentively but softly on her chest, hooking delicate thumbs into the loops of Nova’s shorts and pulling them down her legs… slowly, teasingly. A tiny moan escaped her lips and her toes curled a bit as she aided Xulu in removing her last piece of clothing. In return the skull-faced demon removed its remaining garment— a dark, wine-colored loincloth that unbuckled at the side and fell like silk to the ground. Again the two were atop one another, however they stilled in their lustful stupor, whether the other was relishing the moment or hesitating in vile disdain a thought a thousand miles away. Desire was the only thing left.  
This time Famine closed the disconnect and wrapped a leg up and around Xulu’s waist, curling her fingers into the long, oil-colored fur of its neck and shoulders. It moaned and once again busied itself with her neck and collarbone, leaving more bloody teeth-marks and bruises down her body. She trembled under the creature’s subsidy, rolling her hips against the air before they were met by a dominant knee, rocking into her heat in a slow grind. Her breath hitched and she pulled a bit on her partner’s fur, nails digging into their skin. Xulu kept at the motion, holding her down and tending to her bosom, black tongue teasing the woman’s nipples in careful, thought-out motions, dragging its teeth across the delicate skin, giving the off-hand breast equal attention with its left hand. Its right hand went to her crotch, left exposed by the removal of Xulu’s knee, and tantalizingly brushed past soft labia and up her thigh. She sighed in pent-up pleasure and bucked her hips frustratedly, followed by a growl-like chuckle from the other demon. It huffed with satisfaction into the crook of Famine’s neck, thoroughly enjoying her growing anger. Xulu began nipping and licking down from her jaw, down, between her breasts, her bellybutton, and stopped at the flesh above her core, humming deeply. Its long tongue slithered from between its powder-white jaws and sluggishly lapped once over her sex; enough to make its point, carefully taking in the taste.  
“Please,” she begged, chest heaving with her breath.  
A small growl resounded from Xulu’s chest and it teased her more, lightly pulling at and biting her sensitive privates, working its way up her thighs and back down to the heat, working wonders with its jaws, holding up a leg with its arm and shoulder and using the free hand to aid in its experimentation. Famine’s sounds of pleasure grew louder and a red blush covered her face. Her own hand ran through her hair in her fervor, sweat accumulating on her brow. Her legs shakily wrapped around the other’s head, who had begun to more intensely toy with her. Jaws laid over her crotch, Xulu licked and tended to her warmth almost feverishly, its own genitalia growing hot. Its tongue entered her ruthlessly, sending shudders up her spine, allowing Xulu complete control. It could feel her heart beat racing, her breathing growing faster. Famine could herself feel her limits being reached and begged in some hopeless gibberish for release. Cruelly, her partner denied her that privilege and opted to trail lustily back up her body. The demoness whimpered, disheveled as the abomination gently closed its teeth around her neck, dragging them along the sides before finding purchase on her shoulder. Smooth bone, cool to the touch, rubbed against her cheek and she mewled from the contrast amongst the heat.  
Xulu’s body pressed against hers, coating Famine in dark blood— not that she cared— and exchanging their temperatures in close intimacy.  
“Please…”

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger because it felt right, lol. I know it’s horrible.


End file.
